Anything but Ordinary
by Orginal Sonja
Summary: Remeber when the rest of The Wanted bandmates forgot BabyNath in Vegas and he had to fly to Texas all by himself? What you don't know about that flight is that BabyNath met a girl and hasn't stopped thinking about he since.
1. Chapter 1

I love airports. They bring people closer to where they are supposed to be. I like watching people reunite with their loved ones; their smiles, their hugs, their obvious happiness. I only wish that at the end of my flight there would be a big group of people waiting for me, but all I would have is my hippie Grandma, Tess, who I love to death, but she's not my parents. At least I have my Walkman. I don't know what I would do without that and a good book. I was currently waiting for my flight from Vegas to Texas, while I was waiting I was listening to some Warren Zevon and reading _Aberham Lincoln; Vampire Hunter_. I was so engrosed in my book that I almost missed the anouncement for my flight. I quickly packed up my things into my carry on and stood up to head twoards the gate of my flight. Just as I took a step a guy around my age collided with me and sent me and my stuff to the ground.

"Thanks a lot dillhole." I openly said to him. Normally I would have been a bit more civil but I was totally on edge right now and this definitly did not help. He looked like he was about to offer an apology until my words sunk in.  
"See you next fall" he said coldly. He scooched my stuff closer to me, stood up, brushed himself off and walked away.

As he was doing this I watched him like a hawk and noticed that he wasn't all that bad looking. He had on a white v-neck t-shirt, jeans, bangin' shoes and a hat with a kind of chibi Captian America on it.

After I got on the plane I started searching for my seat I was way in the back at H12. Luckily I had a window seat. I was halfway down the isle when I saw the dude that gave me the spill. He was in H11 right next to me. I was fairly embarred, never thought that I would have to see him again. I tentatively walked up to him, he was listening to his ipod. When I got close enough he looked up and his sour look returned.

"Hey" I said awkwardly wanting to be anywhere else in the world right now "Looks like we're going to be sitting together for the next couple hours. Sorry we got off on the wrong foot. I'm Lilah and you are...? " I left off waiting for him to fill in the blank. Through my little speech he lost his sour look slightly but when I asked him who he was he just looked at me like I was mentally ill.

"You don't know who I am?" he asked semi-bewildered. I shook my head as I was getting out my flight essentials from my carry on which consisted of my walkman my book(naturally) and my neck pillow. He continued staring as I took my seat next to the window. I was getting a little annoyed so I asked him for his name again.

He had a mysterious sexy smile as he said "Nathan. Nathan Sykes."


	2. Hour 1: In-Flight

After everyone was boarded and the flight attendant gave her little speil we waited for the plane to take off. I was steadily getting more and more freaked out because I had never flown before. You'd clearly beable to tell I was losing it because I was white knuckling the arm rests and squeezing my eyes as tight as they would go. I almost didn't notice a warmth on my right hand. I opened my eyes and looked at Nathan.

"This your first time flying?" He asked looking conserned and slightly amused.

"Yes" I said stiffly not wanting to give him anymore amuntion to tease me with.

"It gets better after we've cleared the runway. Trust me I've done this loads of times." He reasured me. I was feeling slightly better now that the plane had stopped jiggling so much. After we had 'cleared the runway' as Nathan put it every thing was much smoother. I put one of my walkman ear buds in and resumed listening to music this time I was jamming out to a Stevie Wonder tune. I started humming along and the ear that didn't have the ear bud detected that Nathan was humming along too. I stared at him incredulously. This guy seemed so modern why would he know the oldies? I asked him as much.

"Stevie Wonder is my idol. He is the one that inspired me to be into music."

"You're into music? What do you do with music."

"I sing and do some writing with my band and occasionally play the piano."

"Oh so you're in a band. What kind of music do you do?"

Before answering he gave a face. "Pop dance kind of stuff"

"Really. This coming from the guy who idolizes Stevie Wonder."

"Yeah" he said looking bashful.

"So is your band any good?" when I said this he looked up and smiled.

"You want to take a listen?" He asked pulling out his zune. I plugged in my ear buds to hear _The sun goes down the stars come out and all that counts is here and now My universe will never be the same_

_I'm Glad you Came_

_You cast a spell on me spell on me_

_You hit me like the sky fell on me fell on me _

_and i decided you look well on me well on me _

_so lets go somewhere no one else can see you and me_

_Turn the lights out now _

_now i'll take you by the hand _

_hand you another drink _

_drink it if you can_

_can you spend a little time _

_time is slipping away _

_away from us so stay _

_stay with me I can make_

_make you glad you came. _

The song's lyrics repeated once more and then faded out. He stopped the song and looked at me expectantly. I thought I'd make him sweat a while, and then answered with "You guys are okaay but I don't know if it would ever be big." This was my honest opinion and I hoped that I wouldn't offend him. I was suprised by his reaction, which was huge secret smile.

"Don't know it would ever be big" he said. "Do you want to come to our gig in Texas? I'm sure we can use the extra crowd" He asked looking happier than a cheshire cat.

"I'll go only if my grandma can come too. Shes supposed to meet me at the airport."

"This is going to be fun" he smiled and put on his beats by dre headphones and started listening to something. I got my book out and continued reading. For the first time in a long time I was feeling excited. I hoped that it would last.


End file.
